


How to Train the Bull 驯牛记

by RosewaterHotel



Series: The Story of Dorian Pavus and Landir Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewaterHotel/pseuds/RosewaterHotel
Summary: 被坤教驱除，又经历过肉身穿越影界的操蛋事以后，铁牛觉得他需要谁狠狠暴打他一顿来缓解压力。判官决定帮忙，但事情却向着他无法控制的道路缓缓滑去，对此铁牛却并不觉得讨厌，甚至乐在其中。问题是，多瑞安也这么认为吗？
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: The Story of Dorian Pavus and Landir Lavellan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085603





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：没有发生性行为的调教，中等程度的BDSM描写，还有恋人之间粗暴的性行为

棍子击打在皮肉上，接二连三地发出钝响声，铁牛发出了一声不满的咕哝，波涛汹涌的腱肉随着他晃动的幅度而轻颤。

“用力，徳凡特佬。”他沉声道，鼻腔里发出粗重的喘息，“他们没给你吃饱饭吗？”

“真挑剔。”多瑞安嗤笑一声，手臂扬起，高举的棍棒不痛不痒地落在他胸脯上，令铁牛的心里涌起源源不断的焦躁——他应该叫库伦，或是卡珊德拉来做这差事的。

“不过你说对了，距离上回有人喂我葡萄，已经过了半个纪元那么久。”结束了最后一记痛打，多瑞安将棍棒掷在脚下，傲慢地睨视着他，“是你求着我这么做的，用这根愚蠢的棍子拼命打你，为了天知道的什么理由，而你却在挑三拣四。”

“哎呦，我冒犯你了？”铁牛用手指挠了挠下巴上稀疏的胡茬，“恰恰相反，我在观赏美景。”

“哦？”皇国术士挑起了一侧的眉毛，双臂交叉在胸前，这让铁牛发出了一声沉闷的窃笑。

“你，漂漂亮亮地站在我面前，旋转着棍子跳舞。”铁牛咧开嘴逗他，满意地看到对方那张不可一世的脸上泛起恼怒的红潮，“别误会，你这个样子还挺好看的，不过允许我提个友善的建议：最好把裙子拉起来点，否则忙乱时绊倒了可别来找我哭。”

“首先，那不是裙子。”多瑞安咬着牙，过火的讥讽在深思熟虑前就脱口而出：“其次，你没有立场说我——裸着胸脯活动肌肉，在那里耀武扬威，喘得像头除了征服以外就没有其他念头的野兽……”

“谁要征服谁？”

除他们以外的第三个声音响起，伴随着几乎轻不可闻的脚步声。铁牛张了张嘴，辩解的话语最终蒸发在喉咙里，他认命地转过身，对上了审判官拉维兰一双冰冷的眼睛。

“老大。”他故作爽朗地挥动胳膊，肩甲发出咯吱咯吱的噪音来，冲淡了三人之间几乎要满溢出来的尴尬感。兰笛尔勾起嘴角，对库纳利人露出一个天堡上下都很熟悉的和善笑容，仿佛一张精致的面具掩盖了他的微妙情绪。

他对铁牛点了点头，掠过那小山似的身体，径直走向多瑞安。在皇国术士那张嘴吐出任何俏皮话之前，他握住对方的手放在唇下。“Ma’vhenan，”温柔的音节滚动在舌尖，微笑的薄唇亲吻着多瑞安无名指的指节，宛若泉水对月光的潺潺细语。多瑞安紧绷的肩膀缓缓放松，多余的言语化作一声轻叹弥散于无形，唯有反握住精灵的手腕，指尖缠绕着漆黑的发丝，将他拉进一个绵长的亲吻里。

Ma’vhenan，我的心。铁牛翻滚的记忆里浮现出这个词的含义——这是精灵对心爱之人的称呼。然而这对恋爱中的小小鸟最不需要的就是旁观者，他不动声色地挪动步伐准备离去，却不小心踢到了长棍，眼睁睁看着它不甘寂寞地翻滚在草丛里。

“这……是什么？”审判官侧着头，疑惑地望着库纳里人脚下的东西，被突兀推开的皇国术士尴尬地别过头，一言不发地就将黑锅甩在铁牛身上，就好像刚才胡乱调情的人里面没有他似的。

“一根棍子，用来痛打我的。”他硬邦邦地回答着，浑身僵直地站在原地，如果再这么呆一会，大概会有小鸟在他的犄角上筑巢吧。

“坤教中还包含着自我鞭笞的苦修行为？”精灵露出惊讶的表情，“可你已经不再是他们的一员了。”

“没错，但很多事情都可以靠疼痛来缓解。”

例如屠龙后的过度亢奋，影界里那只恶魔……还有Tal-Vashoth在他身体中打下的耻辱烙印，他苦涩地想着。

“咳……那个。”被夹在中间的皇国术士无辜地摊开双手，太过急切于逃离这尴尬的境遇，“我真想再多陪伴你一会，amatus……但指挥官还跟我约了一把棋局，你不想看到我放他鸽子吧？”

“当然不会。”审判官给了他一个足以安心的微笑，目送他的背影渐渐离去。然后再次将目光落在高大的库纳利人身上。

“老大……”

“它还在困扰着你，不是吗？”兰笛尔打断了他，目光向上仰起，翠绿的眸子就这样望进铁牛那只完好的眼睛里，“Tal-Vashoth……你不喜欢这个称呼。”

“哈，我会忍受。”仿佛有硬块阻塞在喉咙里，他艰难地吞咽下去，喉结耸动，嘴唇干裂，肌肉在微风里泛起鸡皮疙瘩。

“我的决策带给了你痛苦，我很遗憾，但也不会后悔”精灵的低语略过耳畔，刺痛着鼓膜，“那时候，你的眼睛在恳求我拯救他们，拯救你。我无法拒绝，而你却承受了与之俱来的代价。”

“因为你是我们的领导者，孩子，你的庇佑，你的决定，我们注定要承受这一切。”铁牛捡起棍子，将它递到男孩面前，“有得必有失。放弃坤教，追随审判庭，一段新的人生和试炼而已……你永远都不需要为此向我道歉。”

“那，现在你需要我做什么？”精灵皱着眉，望向他手中沾着泥巴的木棍。铁牛给了他一个“还需要我多说吗”的眼神，肱二头肌在舒展的动作下膨胀着。

“打我。”两个字节从他口中滑出，简单易懂，“疼痛会让我更加沉稳，更加专注……如果你想帮我，就从这个开始吧。”

而他们的鞭挞仪式最终还是没有进行，蕾丽安娜的专员带来了几份要紧的军报，催促审判官回到战桌室继续有关于叹息之井的勘测。

“半刻的空闲都没有。”兰笛尔抱歉地对铁牛笑了笑，飞快地用鹅毛笔在羊皮纸上签署自己的名字。铁牛洒脱地大手一挥，迈开步伐，准备回训练场继续与克雷姆的盾战集训。之后的事谁知道呢，一场大醉，或是一次畅快淋漓的性爱……总会有帮助的。

审判官接下来说得话却让他从犄角到脚跟都僵住了，几乎要怀疑自己的耳朵。

“一个小时以后，来我的寝室，我会给你想要的疼痛。”

“你的寝室。”铁牛机械地重复着，环顾四周，确定他们并不是再次陷入了什么天杀的影界幻境里。

“我不想在大庭广众之下做这种事，希望你理解。”审判官地看着他，但这并没有缓解他内心的惊涛骇浪，“我承认，这是我听过的最古怪的要求。只要能让你重新振作起来，无论多古怪都值得一试。”

“当然，老大。”铁牛深深地吐出一口气，脚下的草丛都在沙沙作响，“随你怎么高兴。”

一个小时后，太阳落山了，蜡烛昏黄的光将墙上的影子拖得很长。铁牛迈上最后一级台阶，看到审判官伫立在壁炉前的背影。木柴被烈焰舔舐着发出劈啪声响，火星四溅，微弱的光笼罩着他身体的轮廓。他的样子很好看，体态欣长，身姿高挑，那双能轻易拉开长弓、射出羽箭的结实臂膀静静交叉在胸前，精心裁剪过的便服下包裹着紧实而纤细的腰肢，两条长腿懒懒地立着，略微下倾的姿态勾勒出令人呼吸一窒的臀部曲线。

这让铁牛期待了许久的邀约愈发诱人起来。

曾经，这个年龄小了他十几岁的男孩从未真正闯入铁牛的视线里。作为审判庭的领导者他已是竭尽全力，从隐逸村的艰难开拓，到天穹堡垒的荣极一时，他待人亦是一如既往的谦和温顺，用礼节的笑容迎合着审判庭麾下太多人的期许。他是安卓斯特的使者，翻手覆云间主宰奥莱与费罗登命运的独裁领袖，教会眼中内敛而克己的宗教丰碑。那些头衔，那些束缚，任何觊觎都会被斥责为一种亵神不恭的冒犯。即便铁牛曾经是以刺探情报为己任的Ben-Hassrath，与审判官行床笫之事窃取信息也不在他的考虑范畴内。

太年轻，太麻烦，也太容易招致非议了……那时候的他，实在不愿意把时间耗费在这种付出与回报不成比例的苦差事上。宣泄欲望的人选有得是，何必吊死在一棵树上而放弃了整片森林？

然而这孩子比他想象中的还要好，赋予了铁牛，与铁牛的冲锋团价值以外更多的善意，尊重……和救赎。他已不再皈依于坤族的铁腕统治，却控制不了自己不去想那种躯体下坠直到粉身碎骨的恐惧感。

然后这孩子说他愿意帮忙。

看在造物主的蛋蛋上，但愿兰笛尔明白自己在说什么。

“你在想什么？”

审判官在炉火旁的软椅坐下，左腿搭在右腿上，下颚上扬，脖颈微微倾斜着看向他。这居高临下的姿态让铁牛想起了多瑞安，看来情人间有些举动是容易互相感染。

安卓斯特之手与皇国执政官之子的恋情，一度引燃了瓦罗约大街小巷最引人瞩目的爆炸式绯闻，那时候酒馆里每天都会出现他们版本截然不同的香艳段子，连插图的姿势都不重样，天知道夜莺小妞和大使女士是怎么把这些闲言碎语压下去的。

然而就像瓦里克小说里揶揄的那样……谁能没点风流韵事呢？

“没什么，就是觉得你好像长高了不少。”库纳里人咧开嘴唇，手摊开在胸前比划了一下，“在隐逸村的时候，你才到我这里，不像现在这么……引人注目。”

“那个时候也没有人会把我放在眼里。”男孩垂着眼帘，瞳孔中的阴霾快速闪过，然后迅速被一个和气的笑容掩盖，“别说这个了，帮我把桌上的东西拿来。”他抬手往墙角的矮桌遥遥一指，那里放置着一个包裹得十分精致的金色礼盒。

铁牛点点头，踱步到房间的尽头将盒子拿在手里，折回，以服从的姿态单膝跪在年轻人脚下，双手捧着盒子奉送到他面前。

“打开它，看看里面是什么。”精灵饮了一口杯中的液体，圆润的指节缓缓摸裟着杯口边缘，对甜食异常浓厚的癖好，使得年轻人身上的气息很好闻，清如薄荷，甜如蜜糖。

铁牛照办了，解开盒盖往上一掀，完好的那只眼睛饶有兴趣地打量着里面的物体。礼盒的衬里是源于自由境的昂贵绸缎，被郑重其事地染色成安卓斯特皇座般的黄金模样。丝绸里重重包裹的，是一根形状纤细、色泽漆黑的马鞭。柱体顶端连接着一小块光滑的皮革鞭头，鞭子柄头浅浅地刻印着斯塔克海文的家族徽章。

“有趣，不是吗？在库伦带兵击退了他们攻打柯克沃的军队以后，尊贵的塞巴斯蒂安王子殿下就给我送来了这样的祝福。”审判官冷笑一声，嘴角弯起嘲讽的弧度，“愿安卓斯特的圣光笼罩您前进的道路，洗尽铅华，通过烈焰的试炼，方能抵达黄金之城的尽头——这是伴随鞭子一起送给我的箴言，约瑟芬劝说我不要接受这份意义不明的礼物，鉴于审判庭与斯塔克海文曾经的外交影响……”

“你想用这个来鞭笞我？”铁牛觉得自己的口舌变得有些干燥。

“不可以？”翠色的眸子眨动着，涌出笑意，“我不想用兵器在朋友身上留下永久性的创伤……虽然我会很小心，你也很强壮，但还是别留给意外任何侥幸。”

“你太厚待我了，孩子。”

“或许等一下你就不这么认为了。”审判官微笑，起身，示意库纳里人跪伏在温暖的炉火前。

几声金属摩擦的声响后，铁牛的肩甲重重地砸在地毯上，展露出他那本就近乎全裸的上身。纵横交错的伤痕近乎布满了他的脊背，大多是刀砍剑劈后留下的，也有不少像是女人的长指甲抠出来的疤痕。

“我不明白。”年轻人的叹息从背后响起，“为什么你认为疼痛会有所帮助……战斗中所受的痛苦还不够？”

“战斗中的职责是冲锋与杀戮，伤痛是与之俱来的馈赠……而不是可以专注投入的感触。我需要的是专注，而不是无用的流血与伤口。”

“如果你坚持……”年轻人低语道，马鞭在他手中被轻微地掰起弧度，皮革在火光的映照下闪着光。

“哦，我很坚持。”铁牛发出一阵低吼般的笑声，强壮的双臂支撑在身侧，背脊像山丘一样供起，“即便是造物主本人也无法改变我主意，孩子。”

“但愿如此。”

马鞭一挥划破空气，清脆的声响击打着鼓膜，仿佛闪电传遍全身，令库纳里人的脊背因兴奋而颤抖。

“我会鞭挞你，在你的许可下，请你也将自己的感受准确传达出来。在整个过程中如果有任何不妥，也请你说出来，我会停下。伤害你是我最不想看到的事情，无论是肉体还是精神上的。”

“伤害我？”铁牛玩味地将年轻人的话语咀嚼在嘴里，回味着，“你为什么不试试看呢？”


	2. Chapter 2

似是而非的言语挑逗是铁牛最擅长的游戏之一，将真实的意图包裹在忠厚老实的外壳下，故作随意地一点点挑起怒火，任凭情绪被绕在指尖戏弄……他从未失手，就像上次揶揄卡珊德拉那样，“这就是为什么坤教从不需要女人”——这句见鬼的嘲讽好使得过了头，以至于探索者女士赐予的痛击足足让他的肋骨疼了好几天。

铁牛在沉寂中等待着，他宽大、壮实的身体如同献祭似的坦露在年轻人面前，被火光染上了蜂蜜般的色泽，期待中的鞭挞却迟迟没有落下。马鞭游移在他的背部，像极了一条巡视领地的黑蛇，以缓慢到煎熬的节奏逡巡着每寸肌肤，丝毫不为他露骨的挑衅所动。

“如果你想让我快点动手，只需开口请求即可，不用表现得如此傲慢。”精灵下颚微抬，伸手松了松领口，睫毛下那双冷淡的绿眼睛里仿佛洇着两汪沉静的湖泽，凉凉的半点情绪都没有，一副不容侵扰的凛然之态。然而那若隐若现在天鹅绒布料下的锁骨形状，却让铁牛的喉结不受控制地耸动了一下，口腔愈发干燥起来。

鞭头继续描绘着他后背伤疤的形状，陷入紧实的肌肉里悠闲横行，亲吻般的触感在脊背燃起了异样的燥热感，肌肤干渴的欲望更加强烈。他感到膝盖以上的重量都飘在了云上，不受控制的失重感掳住心神，向着不可控制的轨道缓缓滑去。库纳利人张开嘴，俏皮话涌动在喉咙里呼之欲出，他想说点什么，什么都好，确定这一切的节奏还在他的掌控之中。

马鞭狠狠地落下来，声响清晰地回荡在寂静里，紧绷的皮肤在不断鞭打中轻微地抽搐，开始发烫，呈现出温暖的粉红色。铁牛大口地喘息着，指甲抠进地毯，汗水顺着额头滑落模糊了视线。

“不错……颜色很适合你。”年轻人在他身后缓慢地踱着步，“确定不想让达格纳给你锻造一套粉色的盔甲？”

“哈。”铁牛试着发出些正常的声音，却不总是成功，“还不如在我的角上绑个铃铛呢。”

“我会，只要你允许。”审判官压低的嗓音里透出狡黠的笑意，“能让你多发出一些声音，总是好的。”

他埋在双臂之间的脸涨红了，腰部以上的部位都泛起热辣辣的、妙不可言的感觉，鞭挞过的肌肤被皮革反复地碾压、抚慰，宛若情人的浅浅亲吻，接着又被一记凌冽的击打所取代。渐渐的，鞭挞的力量越发重了，皮鞭划过空气的节奏也愈来愈快，甜蜜的疼痛裹卷着欲望铺天盖地向他打来。他的脊背弓得更高，鼻腔里发出野兽般的粗吼，全身都被汗水浸湿，却还在渴望更多。

“孩子，我小看你了。”铁牛挤出一声放肆的笑声，汗水从鼻尖上滑落，他尝到了咸涩的味道，“你再次让我大开眼界，我很惊讶是谁让你如此的……熟练。”

“你这头倔牛，也很不老实。”精灵将鞭头贴近他的侧脸，缓慢摸裟着，划过他的下颚轻轻向上抬起，“站在这里的是我，只有我……而你脑子里想得却是另外一个人。”

铁牛抿紧了嘴唇保持安静，任凭沉默流淌在二人间炽热而粘稠的空气里。透过余光，他看到男孩咬紧的下唇，攥住皮鞭而泛白的指节，还有睫毛落在脸颊上阴沉的影子……到底还是个孩子，这么快就沉不住气了，库纳利人在内心窃笑着，激怒他是如此的轻而易举。

一个名字，一个提示，一个暧昧的暗号，就燃起了足以滚烫的情绪来为这场仪式助兴。愤怒是最好的催情药，嫉妒意味着欲望的彻底释放，他自然不会浪费这个千载难逢的契机，重新占领主动权的制高点，就像往常一样。

收敛表情，绷紧背部，铁牛等待着下一击更加粗暴并失去控制的鞭挞——夹杂在妒火中疼痛总是那样甘美。

而预想中的鞭挞却没有袭来，远去的脚步声，空气里渐渐冷却的情绪终于令他慌张起来。库纳利人困惑地抬起头，目睹着年轻人走向房间最深处的角落，身形完全淹没在黑夜的阴影中。

“老大，你去哪儿？”铁牛提高了嗓门，他的声音染上了一丝难言的惊惧。

“哪里都不去。”审判官的声音在黑暗中承诺道，“只是为我的客人准备些额外的款待罢了……在此之前，我希望你能待在原来的地方，做个乖男孩。”

这称呼差点让铁牛的眼睛翻到眉毛上去——如果他有任何眉毛的话。看在造物主老二的份上，他几乎要有审判官两个加起来那么大，算哪门子的男孩？宠物吗？

他一定是昏了头，让这个念头在深思熟虑之前就溜出了大嘴巴，听到这话的审判官终于大发慈悲，从影子里走出来，手中多了个玻璃瓶子，粘稠的液体在里面晃晃荡荡。

“跟你的老大犟嘴？真聪明。”兰笛尔弯起嘴角，嘲弄的涟漪在明眸里洇开，看得铁牛心中莫名一荡。他咬开瓶塞，纤长的食指插进瓶口慢慢搅动着，油脂润湿了指节，房间里溢满了精灵草的气味。这个场面本该刻意到让铁牛发笑，可他现在什么声音都发不出，眼睁睁看着精灵将濡湿的食指从狭窄的瓶口拔出，一丝浓稠的液体恋恋不舍缠绕着他的指尖，拉出暧昧的银丝……紧接着他又将中指插入，耐心地进进出出着，直到指节被油脂浸得湿透。

“老大，你……你要干嘛？”十几种不同的情绪在他的脑子里你推我攘着，铁牛发现自己居然结巴了。他还能说什么呢？史诗级的丢脸，克雷姆知道了大概会笑掉酒馆的屋顶。

“你的背部，又红又肿，看着怪可怜的。”将精灵草炼制而成的油脂倒在掌心，攥紧，审判官给了他一个怜爱的眼神，“你总是把针脚给你的药水喝下去……该换个法子了，让我帮你。”


	3. Chapter 3

铁牛痛恨药膏覆盖在伤口上激起的蛰疼感，他宁愿让狰狞外翻的皮肉继续流血，直到干涸、结疤，喝进胃里的药水不过是妥协后聊胜于无的安慰，烈酒和女人才能让他忘记愈合阶段的不适。抗议的冲动争先恐后地涌上喉咙，最终却化作一声赌气般的咕哝——他真为自己现在的样子恼火。

“安静点，牛。”审判官在耳畔低声道，“你需要为了我放松。”

温暖而滑腻的掌心抚上背部，以缓慢到近乎折磨的节奏开始移动，耐心按揉着每寸肌肤，针扎一般的蛰痛感如闪电般到处流窜，燃起令人难以忍受的热度。背部被鞭打过的地方，经过油脂的亲吻变得愈发敏感、火热，他双腿发软，手臂内侧泛起鸡皮疙瘩，他的喘息声听起来就像铁匠铺里不断鼓起的风箱。

“很有趣的反应，不是吗？”指尖在他背部继续游走，如弹奏鲁特琴那样轻拢慢捻，火辣的疼痛化作风暴席卷了浑身上下每个毛孔，舒坦得他下半身都要融为一滩血水。男孩那软软的、带着甜味的低语几乎要让铁牛叹息起来，他顺从地抬高腰背，任凭耳后敏感的区域被吐息放肆地挑逗。仿佛是受到了鼓舞般，审判官的手指变本加厉地探进腰肢里面，曲起指节刮擦起最怕痒的部位。

铁牛猛地颤抖了一下，喉咙里泄出难耐的呻吟，浑身的血液一股脑涌向双腿之间。背部的爱抚仍旧那样不紧不慢，油脂将那里的肌肤染得亮晶晶的，在火光下闪耀着蜜糖般的色泽。

紧接着他的背部受到了一记有力的拍打，节奏渐渐强烈并规律起来，在油脂的作用下，每次肆虐都变得更加炽热，感触愈发的清晰、敏锐，欲望几乎要燃尽他的神经末梢。

他硬得无可救药，尴尬的充血部位在马裤里顶得发疼，在男孩时而温存、时而残忍的触碰下，不受控制地膨胀和挺立……无论是身体还是意识，都像一辆失控的矿车般滑离了原有的轨道，失重的下坠感化作恐惧狠狠扼住他的喉咙，他开始挣扎。

“别动。”审判官终于停了下来，声音里透出一丝陌生的严厉和冷峻，“这是你渴望的疼痛，我给你了，你要学会接受它，服从它，而不是反抗。”

该死的，老大这都是从谁那里学来的损招……铁牛龇牙咧嘴地想着，把徳凡特佬骂上多少遍都无济于事，唯有乖乖点头，讨好地用犄角磨蹭着审判官的大腿，就像一只匍匐在主人脚下，强壮却顺从的马巴利犬獒。审判官对他的乖巧很满意，用有印记的那只手摸了摸他的头，喃喃低语着：

“乖男孩。”

操，他硬得更厉害了。

不住打颤的两腿之间，马裤将那又热又硬的硕大形状描绘得一清二楚，审判官却像什么都没看到似的，继续拍打着库纳利人长了角的头颅，用指腹按揉他寸草不生的头顶。铁牛还记得多瑞安曾经用无比向往的口吻，诉说月光下的野精灵是如何用歌声开出一朵花来。

造物主的裤裆啊，但愿那只是徳凡特佬的异想天开。

等待的间隙漫长到他不耐烦了，他忍不住拿角去蹭精灵的膝盖，胸腔里发出隆隆的低吼声，催促着对方继续。男孩轻笑了一声，指节划过他的眼罩，挑逗似的在绳结上打着转，好像要把它解开，最终却只是摸了摸库纳利人的耳朵，闹着玩似的揪扯了一下。

“嘿——”他发出不满的声音。

“抱歉，抱歉，很早之前就想这样做了。”兰笛尔笑得直摇头，长长的黑发随着他动作的幅度来回摇摆，舒展散开，有几缕都飘到铁牛脸上了，有点痒。

“那就换个新花样，嗯？”库纳利人仰起脸，将眼前人的小腿整个握在掌心里，兽爪般的指甲隔着布料微微用力。审判官抗拒着挣扎了两下，略微散乱的发丝开始遮挡他的视线，他烦躁地将它们拨过耳后，露出半截白皙的脖颈。

看起来还挺可口的。

“让我猜猜……马鞭对你来说太过刺激？”兰笛尔没好气地询问道，“受不了就穿上衣服走人，别勉强自己。”

“你也太把人看扁了，老大。”铁牛伸出火热的舌头舔着嘴唇，“恰恰相反，那玩意不大过瘾……我想让你用皮带——我的皮带，行吧？”他讨好地用鼻尖磨蹭眼前的膝盖，完好的那只眼睛一路向上，尽情享受途中的美景，最后将眼睛落在男孩因羞愤而泛红的脸颊上。

“来嘛，会很好玩的，我保证。”铁牛怂恿道。

“闭嘴。”

“哎哟，明明长了一张那么好看的脸，却一点都不可爱。”

“Fen'Harel ma halam…要脱就快点，我没有一晚上的时间陪你耗！”（精灵语，意思是Dread Wolf ends you）

“好啦，好啦。”铁牛好脾气地笑着，摆摆手做了个投降的姿势，缓慢起身，开始解腰带的环扣。他的马裤显然只能靠这条皮带固定在腰间，当最后一个环扣被解开时，那松松垮垮的玩意就开始往下坠，沉甸甸地掉落脚边，只留下束着绳带的亵裤，像遮羞布似的挡住关键部位。

铁牛从衣料中大跨步走出，亵裤紧绷地裹着他硕大的臀部，还有两腿间骄傲凸起的柱体形状。兰笛尔认命地叹息了一声，接过他双手递上的皮带。

“你的脸看起来有点发烫，老大，耳朵都红透了。”铁牛故作关切地望着他的侧脸，“没事吧？房间里也不是很热……”

“别拿我开玩笑。”审判官冷冷地打断他，皮带握紧在掌心里，用力拉扯。

“只是在活跃气氛嘛，你看起来有点……”

“无聊，无聊透顶了。你在炫耀兵器的尺寸和形状，这毫无意义。”皮带像长鞭那样挥出，抽打在空气里发出清冽一响，“跪下，立直身子，手放在脑袋后面。我不会说第二遍。”

啧啧啧，判官大人发话了，他有什么理由不照做呢？


	4. Chapter 4

皮带轻轻拍打着他的脸颊，沿着脖颈的曲线一路向下，慵懒划过他起伏的胸线。铁牛竭力克制着早已紊乱的呼吸，胸脯因恶戏般的挑逗而渗出汗珠，腰间肌肉不受控制地绷紧，乳头挺立而凸显无余。他的上身不受控制地向前挺起，情不自禁渴望着再一次触碰，当皮带边缘用力扫过胸前充血的挺立时，庞大的躯体剧烈战栗起来，他忍不住用牙咬破了自己的舌尖。

“你可以出声，”低语舔舐着他的耳廓，“我不想看你伤害自己。”

库纳利人强迫自己露出一个满不在乎的笑容，舔掉嘴唇上铁锈味的血腥。他理应对这句调情似的话语回敬一句更为肮脏和下流的挑逗，直到男孩的脸上再次泛起羞耻的潮红——能怪他吗？这个样子的小判官真的很可爱。然而铁牛能发出的声音唯有从肺叶里挤出的喘息，凌乱得一塌糊涂，更多的汗水淌进眼睛，模糊了视线。

皮带开始抽打他汗出如浆的胸膛，每一寸的肌肤都没有放过，乳尖在肆虐的鞭挞下愈发兴奋地通红肿胀，简直太荒谬了，他浑身都火辣辣的疼痛难耐，胸膛和背部布满伤痕，两腿间的挺立却翘得越来越高，几乎要撑破那层单薄的亵裤弹跳而出。铁牛终于放任自己发出了一些声音，伴随着皮带抽打而下的清脆声响，比最烈性的媚药还要让他欲罢不能，高涨的欲火从脊椎燃烧至腹沟里，大腿内侧的肌肉开始痉挛——他真的撑不了多久了。

“老大——”任何哀求都是徒劳的，铁牛了然于心，掌控一切的早已不再是自己。在鞭挞的调教下，他唯有俯首称臣，弯下那倔强而不服管教的头颅，乖乖沦为信仰与欲望的奴仆。他别无选择。

“总算明白你的处境了吗，牛？”审判官用皮带怜爱地摸裟着他饱受蹂躏的胸膛，“很高兴我们终于能在最后关头达成共识……”话音刚落，鞭挞的节奏就毫无征兆地变了，重重地一下子抽打在他的屁股上。铁牛终于发出了一声惨叫，浑身抖如筛糠，双目通红——原来真正的惩罚才刚刚开始。

“原谅我，老大。”他气喘如牛，喉咙里挤压出濒死般的粗喘，“我不该戏弄你，激怒你——”

“很好，这是惩罚你对我的傲慢与不恭。”审判官赞许地抚摸他的头顶，拿皮带的那只手毫不留情地挥就而下，隔着亵裤狠狠抽打他的屁股。铁牛觉得自己的臀部就快着火了，脸埋进双臂里发出无助的呻吟。

“这个——”皮带扫过他肿胀的乳粒，用粗糙的边缘蹂躏着，“是惩罚你调戏我的男朋友……”

铁牛的嘴巴张开了，试图反驳这个荒唐的指控——开什么玩笑，他可不是唯一需要对此负责的人！而皮带被再次举起，“嗖”得划过炽热的空气，在他的大腿内侧留下一道清晰的红痕，肿痛的热度是那样刺骨，他两腿间的那活随之抽动了几下，欲望被再次推上极限的高峰。当第二记、第三记抽打落在同样的部位，巧妙地避开了他肿胀挺立的欲望时，他再也无法忍受这隔靴搔痒的疼痛了，腹部紧绷着抽搐起来，肌肤下仿佛有岩浆在来回流窜，叫嚣着渴望释放与解脱。

“你做得很好，牛。”审判官在壁炉的火光前捧起他的脸，“还有最后一下，能承受得住吗？为了我。”指尖抚摸着他敏感得吓人的小腹，指甲轻轻刮擦那里滚烫的肌肤，等待着受虐者的期许。铁牛虚弱地点了一下头，放肆的目光留恋在男孩的脖颈曲线上，贪婪地索取更多。

“乖男孩。”

一个柔软到难以想象的物体覆上了他的头顶，浅尝即止。铁牛仰起脸，看着那双亲吻过自己犄角的唇瓣被舌尖舔得湿润，在微弱的炉火下闪着诱人的光泽。有那么一瞬间，铁牛真的很想将眼前的少年抓住腰肢，抱离地面，用双臂和两只角将他像蝴蝶标本那样钉在石墙上，再用自己的嘴堵住他所有抗拒的斥责……

铁牛闭上眼，沉浸在荒谬而旖旎的幻想中不可自拔，鞭挞如期而至，在他的右腿内侧留下最后一记深深的烙印，臆想中的他也用牙齿撕裂了眼前人的衣服，在那过分单薄的胸膛上印下流着血的痕迹，多么的美妙啊……思绪任意流淌，欲望也抽搐着喷洒出滚烫的白浊，把亵裤染得一塌糊涂。

待到库纳利人回过神来的时候，沾满汗水的腰带已经被掷在脚下，审判官抱臂背对着他站在阳台上，沁凉的夜风吹拂长发。两股间粘稠的触感令他十分不舒服，彻底释放后的快感却使得一切都那么值得。他舒爽地叹息着，恋恋不舍地捡起腰带，系好马裤，在镜子前以自豪的姿态审视满身的红痕。

“你的标记让我看起来棒极了，老大。”库纳利人咧嘴一笑，“又火又辣，妙不可言，还没有弄破任何皮肤……我们真应该再做一次。”

“Vishante kaffas！我可不这么认为……”（徳凡特古语，大意是You shit on my tongue）

房间里第三个人的声音让他浑身僵直，那掩盖不住的怒意和妒火，令铁牛无需回头也知晓声音的主人是谁。

呃……卧槽，完蛋了。

没有半刻的迟疑，铁牛立刻举起双手，倒退着离开判官的寝室。他庞大的躯体还沉浸在无与伦比的欢愉中不能自拔，今晚对他而言却已经早早结束，唯有安静、识趣地退场离去，才不会被某个徳凡特佬铺天盖地的妒火烧成灰烬……

让这对热恋中的小小鸟慢慢吵去吧，他才不要戳在原地当靶子。

除非下次……如果他还允许有下次的话。


	5. Chapter 5

整个房间都充斥着淫霏而腥膻的气息，汗水蒸发在空气里，肆虐过凶兽的马鞭在炉火旁闪着光泽，鞭头残留的汗迹看上去是那么的刺眼。多瑞安抬了抬手指就将它点着了，任凭火舌滋滋舔舐着黑色的皮革，燃烧殆尽，青烟弥漫。

鞭挞、调教、驯服、交织着欲望的低吟……不久前这里发生的一切都刺激得多瑞安几欲发狂，嫉妒燃起的战栗感席卷而来，白浪贯穿胸膛，掌心隐隐作痛，指尖流淌的魔力尖叫着呼之欲出，仿佛下一秒就会化作电笼将眼前少年狠狠钉死在地上，直到他那双绵软而湿润、哈拉鹿一般的绿眼睛哀求地看向自己，低泣着祈求释放与解脱……

只是想想罢了，精灵正背对着他缄默无言，月光如水般流泻而下，他的审判官宛若梧桐树般静静伫立在窗前，极寒之地雪峰的冰屑簌簌地落在的肩头，夜风缠绕着黑发。

先祖啊，他怎么舍得碰他一个手指头。

踱步走近，每个脚印都被多瑞安踩出了自暴自弃的节奏，认命吧，他引以为傲的自尊早已贬值到不足以践踏的地步了……他从指挥官的棋盘上铩羽而归，他的恋人却在用马鞭和皮鞭驯养另一头库纳利战獒，还能指望些什么呢？多瑞安可不是什么痛斥对方不忠的小姑娘，荒谬。

精灵毫无预兆的转身令皇国术士僵在原地，他们的目光就这样狼狈地撞在了一起。几十种情绪争相翻滚在多瑞安的胸膛，最终胜出的是愤怒与不甘。理智的琴弦彻底崩断，怒火从喉咙里喷涌而出，他连思考的时间都没留给自己，一伸手就掐住了那看起来十分纤细脆弱的脖颈，将少年恶狠狠地掼在墙上。

兰笛尔被拘谨地困在肉身与石墙间的狭小空间里，下颚向上望进他的眼眸，不言不语，温软得像只羔羊。难以抗拒这样的眼神，多瑞安的指尖贪婪地游离在他额头绽放的刺青上，余余划过他挺立的鼻梁，开始摸裟那柔软而湿润的唇瓣。

多瑞安将指节戳进少年的口中，挑弄着舌尖一起粗暴地搅出水声，兰笛尔在他怀里发出压抑的闷哼，被禁锢在臂弯中的腰肢动弹不得，只好乖乖地伸出舌头，舔舐口中的手指，任凭它在唇齿间模仿着抽插的动作进进出出。

他的口腔越来越湿润，来不及吞咽的津液滑落嘴角，呼吸早已紊乱不堪，却依旧仰着下巴，不知羞耻地搅动唇舌，将入侵的手指吞咽得更热情、更深入。

“Ma’vhenan……唔……”兰笛尔含吮着皇国术士濡湿的手指，眼眸里洇出意味不明的深意，“你就没有什么想要问我的？”

“除了你背着我调教那头牛以外？”多瑞安冷笑道，用两根手指狠狠捏住他的下颚，“别傻了，我可没那么好说话……审判会有的，可是判官大人的身体永远都比嘴诚实多了，你说我该听哪一个？”

“你还不是也做了同样的事情。”男孩嘴角上扬，露出一抹挑衅的笑容，“举手之劳罢了，我又不是跟他调情的那个人。”

“Festis bei umo canavarum!” （德凡特古语，意思是You will be the death of me）

多瑞安咒骂出声，掌心一下子绞紧了男孩的后颈，力度大得足以在那白皙的肌肤上留下红痕：“少装作一副什么都不懂的样子！你跟他做得那些事……见鬼的，你这是在报复！”

“嗯，你说是就是吧。”兰笛尔沿着多瑞安的脖颈缓慢向上舔弄，唇瓣卷着他的耳垂细细品尝，用肌肤闷住自己的笑意。这让皇国术士发出了一声颤抖的低吟，指甲掐进肉掌里——他恨自己这毫无体面可言的声音。

兰笛尔跪下之前，用膝盖顶开了他已经开始发软的双腿，多瑞安大口地喘息着，所有的情绪都在他脑子里融化成一锅黏哒哒热腾腾的糊状物，任由精灵将他反推在墙上稳稳靠住，成功夺回主动权。

解开他法袍上那些数不清的环扣时，男孩轻咬着其中一个，眼眸向上望进他已经失焦的视线里，多瑞安呆滞地回望着，仿佛要溺死在这两汪澄澈清亮的湖泽中无法自拔。直到双腿间灵活的手指解开了最后一道束缚，沁凉的空气令他彻底清醒。

“要怎么样才能让你原谅我？”

这是什么鬼问题，他可没那么好打发……

男孩啃咬着多瑞安大腿内侧的肌肤，甘美的刺痛刺激得他两腿打颤，那柔软、湿润到不可思议的舌头像小动物般认真舔弄起他已经抬头的欲望，多瑞安发出了一声清醒时会羞愤致死的哀叫声，将跨部变本加厉地向前挺去，祈求更多。

“嗯？你想说什么？我听不到。”精灵露出的笑容是那样温暖，手掌环绕着他的坚挺，用指节逗弄柱体上根根迸起的青筋，铃口涌出的前液湿哒哒反射着水光。

“荒谬。”多瑞安喘着气反唇相讥，吸进肺叶里的空气都在发抖，一句像样的训斥都发不出来。他凶狠的瞪视换来了一个亲吻，裤子被整个拉拽到脚腕，丝绸下包裹着的古铜色肌肤坦露无余。

“要，还是不要？”兰笛尔问道，用脸颊蹭了蹭那湿硬到一塌糊涂的欲望，划过唇角，激起战栗的快感。

“见鬼，amatus...”多瑞安腰都软了，向后仰起的脑袋在石墙上撞得生疼。老天，这不是哀求，绝对不是。男孩勾起嘴角，仿佛心有灵犀一般，低头亲吻了一下他流着泪的顶端，然后合上双眼，将面前湿润滑腻的坚挺整根含入，收紧口腔两侧柔软的内壁。

感谢造物主，感谢安卓斯特。

多瑞安用拳头掩住口，攥紧了指尖的长发，跨部不受控制地向前送，就这样狠狠地操进审判官的嘴里。肉块随着他的动作在那张小口中反复吞吐着，从铃口到根部都舔得亮晶晶，筋脉迸起的肉刃被灵巧的舌尖翻卷缠绕，一下一下戳在咽喉最深处的软肉上。当兰笛尔用手指爱抚鼓胀的囊袋时，尖锐甜蜜的疼痛混合着酥麻感猛地遍布全身，自脊椎而上直达脑髓。

多瑞安觉得自己快不行了，欲望的浪潮纷至沓来，涨得一塌糊涂的分身撑满对方的嘴，前液混合着在津液流得到处都是，滴滴答答染湿了少年的前襟。他的眼前已是泛起亮白，快感的光点噼里啪啦火花四溅，当兰笛尔的舌尖在前端小孔绕着打转时，多瑞安差点被刺激得缴械投降，猛地拉着那头漂亮的长发狠狠一拽，将少年整个人都搂进怀里，气喘吁吁堵住他的嘴。

紧实的纤腰，湿濡的唇瓣，腥膻的气味，还有舌头操进口腔里时怀中人颤抖的呻吟……造物主保佑，他究竟做了什么值得这样的厚待？

兰笛尔伸出手臂下意识推攘着，如同第一次亲吻时那样，令人恼火的欲拒还迎。制住乱动的手腕固定在头顶动弹不得，多瑞安顺势撩开他凌乱了的长发，脖颈坦露无余，精致的锁骨在松散开来的衣襟下若隐若现，惹得他愈发气息沉重，难以自持。

“取悦我可不是一件容易的事情，孩子，你得更努力才行。”多瑞安心情很好地打了个响指，腰带听话地缠上了兰笛尔的手腕，结结实实捆在背后。

“敢挑逗我，就乖乖承受引火烧身的代价吧，amatus. ”

皇国术士凶狠地亲吻下去，尽情品尝唇齿间腥咸的血腥味，然后将审判官粗暴地推攘在落地镜前。


	6. Chapter 6

为兰笛尔宽衣解带并不比剥水果复杂多少，通常多瑞安是不必亲自动手的，只是今天……男孩束缚着的双手被强行反剪在背后，脖颈微微向后仰着，黑发散乱，双眸湿润，薄唇红肿……多瑞安不想否认这样的审判官——这样绵软，乖顺，任人宰割的审判官，真的很诱人。

嘴唇覆在他半裸的肩膀上，在柔软细腻的肌肤落下细碎的亲吻。男孩轻喘着将他们的额头抵在一起，默许多瑞安尽情品尝。皇国术士弯起嘴角，伸出舌头舔弄他的后颈，放肆地将精灵敏感的耳朵尖含入口中用力吸吮，咬出浅浅的牙印，早已挺立起来的乳粒也被捻在指尖里轻轻揉搓着。落地镜中映出两人清晰的倒影，衣冠不整地纠缠在一起，年轻的审判官被他揽在怀里肆意玩弄，目光迷离，眼眸含泪，溢出啜泣般的呻吟。

“真够下流啊，判官大人。”多瑞安嘲讽道，滚烫的唇堪堪掠过背部一对纤巧的蝴蝶骨，仿佛要把他整个人拆吃入腹，“寝室的门都不锁，任凭谁都能闯进来，看到你这副痴态……大家会怎么想呢，嗯？圣洁的安卓斯特使者？”张口将肿胀充血的乳头含在嘴里，吮吸出令人面红耳赤的声响来，兰笛尔咬着下唇拼命摇头，羞耻得说不出话。

皇国术士压低嗓音窃笑着，扯掉他的裤子拉到脚腕，分开膝盖，握住他抬头的坚挺抚慰起来，指节熟练地攥紧根部上下动作，粗暴地挑起欲望涨满整个手掌。精灵的呼吸都要为之凝滞，被捆绑的双手不甘心地在背后扭动着，发丝随着他低垂的头颈纷纷滑落，闭紧双眼，不去看自己镜子里大开双腿任人玩弄的模样。

“给我看着。”多瑞安用力咬了咬他泛红的耳尖，舌头混合着湿热而恼怒的吐息四处舔舐，强行扳起审判官的下巴往上一抬，“好好看清楚了，这就是背着我跟那头蛮牛鬼混的代价。”

“我跟牛之间什么都没有发生……那只是举手之劳！”兰笛尔抗拒地在他怀里挣扎，“你做过，卡珊德拉做过，库伦也做过！”

“他没胆子跟全副武装的探索者女士调情。”被年轻人突如其来的暴躁给逗乐了，多瑞安将脸埋进他的黑发里轻嗅，掩住上扬的嘴角。

“……但是他跟你调情。”少年低声咕哝道。

“听起来很在意啊。”多瑞安耸耸肩，单手拧开润滑脂的盖子，“如果你想让他远离我，就不能选择一个……不那么热情似火的法子吗？真好奇是什么让你的训诫手段如此熟练。”确保三根手指都裹满了油脂后，多瑞安将食指滑入股间，压近臀缝，挤进略为紧涩的入口。兰笛尔认命地垂着头，咬得红肿的嘴唇里溢出更多绵软的、小小的啜泣。

扩张的过程漫长而煎熬，手指懒洋洋地捣弄着肉穴，另一只手以更急切的频率撸动他的坚挺，双管齐下撩起情欲的火花。年轻人颤抖地大口喘息，快感凝聚而出的泪水不断涌出，当多瑞安的指节在内壁的挤压下曲起弧度时，他发出了濒死般的哭叫，蜷曲着脚趾在对方掌心里一泄如注。

差不多了，润滑脂和精液可以将男孩的穴口开拓得又湿又滑，内壁张合着仿佛在祈求更加硕大的玩意贯穿它。多瑞安将审判官翻了个身，双膝跪下，臀部毫无尊严地抬高，然后解开自己法袍的前襟露出性器，顶弄着男孩湿得一塌糊涂的入口。

无人问津的坚挺很快又硬得生疼起来，恶戏还在继续，兰笛尔难耐地扭动腰肢，磨蹭双腿，欲望折磨得他泪水涟涟，对方却不打算就这样轻易满足他。软成烂泥的身体被抱在怀里，他的目光就这样与镜子里的自己狼狈地纠缠在一起，衣衫凌乱，双目通红，津液垂涎，胸膛布满了细碎的吻痕。羞耻心与性欲疯狂地交织在翠色的眼眸里，他难堪得想死，拼命摇头，抗拒去看这样的自己，汗水淋漓的黑发却被多瑞安狠狠揪住，头颈动弹不得。

“好好看着你自己，amatus，不要再让我重复。”男人暗哑的嗓音如同刀刃刮擦着鼓膜，诱惑而危险。意识被拖拽着渐渐远去，性欲的本能主导了全部感官，后穴湿润麻痒，全身抽搐痉挛，除了乖乖听话以外别无选择。

“知道错了？”多瑞安低声问道，将坚挺的顶端缓缓吞入后穴，小幅度地来回戳刺，兰笛尔胡乱点着头，抬起腰肢撒娇般磨蹭着他的胸膛，发出幼兽般哼哼唧唧的呻吟。被少年青涩中带着媚意的勾引刺激得浑身燥热，心痒难耐，皇国术士咒骂了一声，狠狠地将牙齿咬进他柔嫩的脖颈里，宛若黑蛇汲取血液那样饥渴地吮吸着猎物。

“记住了，除了我以外，谁都不能看到你这副浪荡的痴态。”口腔满是铁锈的味道，多瑞安意犹未尽地舔了舔舌头，“谁他妈的也不行……明白吗？”

“我明白……Ma’vhenan，只有你，没有第二个人……没有……”审判官哀叫呻吟着，不知羞耻为何物，口中吐出清醒时想都不敢想的淫声浪语，“求求你了……请操我……惩罚我……尽情使用我……”

他哭泣的哀求被一记激烈的贯入给打断了，男人筋脉迸起的肉刃猛地刺进甬道，一口气贯穿至难以想象的深度，如同巨兽般恨不得把他撕成两半。创世神啊，好疼，太大了，太深了，被手指润滑开拓过的穴口根本经受不起这样的蹂躏，他会把他弄残废的……

多瑞安近乎凶狠地操着他，手掌箍着他的腰死命冲撞，扳过头胡乱啃咬着他红肿的嘴唇，将所有的哭喊声尽数吞咽入腹。男孩的脸庞早已被泪水和汗液弄得一塌糊涂，抽抽搭搭溃不成军，唯有听话地吸吮着搅进口腔里的舌头，任凭来不及吞咽的口涎滑落。下身被撞得酸胀难忍，事后腰臀的部位一定会留下几天都褪不掉的淤青……可他什么都不愿意想，什么也不能做，除了就这样呜咽着被按在镜子前操到死为止。

第二次高潮来势汹涌，措手不及，没来得及想任何事，快感的巨浪就铺天盖地把他淹没了，多瑞安却半点停歇的意思也没有，继续抽插着他酸胀麻木的后穴，过载的快感折磨得他哭喊连连，胡言乱语，直到熟悉的战栗与颤抖最后一次捅穿了他，疲软的坚挺才恋恋不舍地拔出，白浊从几乎无法闭合的穴口淌落，顺着大腿缓缓流下。

多瑞安终于松开束缚，把审判官搂在怀里打横抱起，放到柔软的大床上。被捆绑的酸胀感在手腕下突突跳动着，兰笛尔喉咙嘶哑，浑身酸痛，从头到脚都被汗水淋湿，却仍然渴求着对方的怀抱与体温，脸埋进他古铜色的胸膛里来回磨蹭，露出疲惫的笑意。

他们就这样黏糊糊湿哒哒地抱在一起有多久？一个小时，一个夜晚，还是一个纪元？管它呢，反正多瑞安终于能呼吸顺畅地开口讲话了：

“我不希望你用皮桨。”

“什么？”兰笛尔仰起脸，他的嗓音听上去仍然沙哑得不行。

“假如，我是说假如，你决定训诫我的话……”皇国术士揉了揉他乱得不行的长发，像抚慰怀里的猫咪一样，“小山羊皮鞭是个不错的建议，顶端是短而细的卷须……如果你不介意。”

审判官晕乎乎的大脑花了好久才消化掉这个信息，他摇晃着头，确定自己没有听错，才结结巴巴地开口：

“可是你喜欢你的身体，讨厌留疤……还有你的衣服，露得太多……总是少了袖子。”

“傻小孩，”多瑞安在他脑门上轻弹了一下，眉毛高高扬起，“你把痕迹留在别人看不见的地方不就行了？”

“那……我试试看？”男孩嗫喏道。

“我允许你试试，仅此而已。”多瑞安打了个哈欠，同意道。

THE END


End file.
